


Fuck you and fuck that

by They_Call_Me_Asshole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, F/M, Falling Angels (Supernatural), M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Undercover, Young Hunters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Asshole/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Asshole
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel, two of five Angelic brothers on a daring mission: "Project Winchester."Their objective: Stalk Dean and Sam Winchester.Predicted succession rate: 7%Still a higher rate than any other pair of angels.—Dean and Sam are once again being dropped off at Bobby's and re-enrolling in their local highschool. Dean being a Senior and Sam only a year behind, both teens are looking forward to ending this awkward moment in their lives. Of course until, things get interesting when some fresh faces come around.——





	1. Chapter 1

"What a beautiful soul." Castiel whispered to himself. He stared down at the files on his lap. DEAN WINCHESTER read the bolded letter on the top of the page. Castiel's toddler hands hovered over the glowing pages. He kicked his feet back and forth, sitting on a bench outside of the Angelic Arena awaiting his older brother Gabriel.

"Whatcha doin', shortstack?" Gabriel said with a grin. The brunette sat next to him, the older angel looked not a day past seven years old yet he had lived since the beginning of this Universe's creation.

"I don't understand that reference—"

"'Course ya don't." Gabriel snickered.

"But, to answer your question, I'm looking at my soulmate's files. I'm quite happy with who I was assigned." Castiel smiled down at the papers. 

"Yup, I knew ever since they assigned me Sammy, you'd get little ol' Dean-o." Gabriel sat back, leaning against the bench and tilting his head up towards the sky. "You think that the Xar's are gonna be happy with that?" 

"Of course not. I was betrothed to Balthazar, but now with this revelation I can not promise them offspring." Castiel frowned. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm quite glad I don't have to go through with that. Balthazar is a good friend of mine, not a lover."

"That's what you get for getting born into the Arch family." Gabriel snickered. "If only Luci would've left Dad's pot alone." 

Castiel shrugged. "I like being your brother." Gabriel smiled at Cas' comment and they said no more. Sitting in the comfort of each other's silence while Gabriel looked up at the sky and Castiel looked down to Dean Winchester. 

\---------------------

When Sammy was born, and six months later Mary died, John went crazy to find the demon who had done it. Immediately, Dean was overwhelmed with the truth about monsters. No longer did John console him when he was afraid of what might be lurking in the dark, instead, John handed him salt and an iron tool. "Protect your brother first," John would say. "then yourself." 

Dean grew up with Sammy this way. Training to be hunters under their father. Occasionally, John would drop them off at Bobby's for months at times. Sam and Dean didn't mind, in fact, they adored Bobby's place. They liked their friends and their schools and Bobby. So, when John dropped Dean and Sam off at Bobby's, saying he'd be back in about a month, the two teenagers couldn't be more enthusiastic. 

Dean had just turned 17 and Sammy was close to turning 15. They went to the same high school at Sioux Falls and Dean loved the idea of tormenting Sammy at school. What Dean was most excited about, was getting to keep Baby. 

"She's a beauty, ain't she Sammy?" Dean said with a grin. Caressing the top of the Impala with pride. 

"Yee-up." Sam enunciated while he kept his eyes on his book. Dean rolled his eyes and knocked the book from his hands. "Hey!" Sam exclaimed with a frown. 

" 'Hey!'." Dean mocked, making an ugly face which made Sam pout. Dean got into the car and Sam followed, situating himself into the passenger's seat.

\-----------


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at school, Dean headed towards his friends and Sam towards his own. Sam likes to hang out with only a small group of friends which included himself and his best friends Mason and Jace. Dean spent his time with the jocks, as one would assume, because they got the pretty girls; and Dean likes pretty girls. 

What Sam had noticed, despite being focused on catching up with Jace and Mason, was that a beautiful golden eyed, and long haired short teen that made Sam gawk. 

"Sam? Earth to Sam?" Jace waved his tattoed hands in front of Sam. 

"Who's that?" Sam said, ignoring his Jace.

"I don't know. New kid?" Mason answered from behind his journal. 

Sam frowned before abruptly making up his mind. "I'm gonna go talk to him." 

"What?" Jace said, almost slowly as if testing if this was actually happening. 

Sam didn't respond, instead he walked confidently over to the New Kid. The golden eyes met Sam's and the shorter of the two stopped and grinned. Sam began to lose his confidence. "Hi." Sam muttered.

"Heya." New Kid smiled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You okay there, pretty boy?" 

Sam blushed and cleared his throat while pushing his hair back. "No, I um... what's your name?" 

"I'm Gabriel, and to who am I speaking to?" Gabriel giggled. 

"Sam. My name is Sam." 

"Well, nice to meet you Sammich. I'm gonna go to class but," Gabriel pulled out a pen and scrap paper, "here's my number. Text me at lunch? I'll meet you anywhere." Gabriel gave the paper to Sam and winked as a goodbye. 

Sam returned to his friends, whom had seen the whole thing happen, with a smile. "I got his number." Sam said in disbelief. 

"You got his number." Jace rolled his eyes.

"He got his number." Mason mumbled with a tired sigh behind his book. 

"I got his number."

\--------

"I didn't get her number." Dean huffed as he walked back to his group, which consisted of Peter Quill, Harry O. and Harry P., Flash, Mike, Big Bill, Steve, Wade and last but not least Tiny Tim. 

"No way! Seline said no to you?" Peter exclaimed. 

"She has a thing for Bruce." Mike reasoned.

"I c-could've told you that." Big Bill said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Dean took a seat on the bench in front of and next to his friends. "It's my first day back and I can't get a girl."

"Well maybe get a guy." Wade said briefly while peering around Dean to see a New Kid. "Look at those blue eyes, ooh! and those thighs though!" Wade smacked his lips.

Dean turned to see probably the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. The New Kid has raven black hair and the most enticing ocean blue eyes Dean had ever seen. "Hey, hey now." Dean said strictly. "He's new. Don't do any weird shit."

Wade pouted but didn't make a move to go a pester New Kid. Dean watched New Kid carefully and his knees began to feel a bit weak but he reminded himself that just because this guy is perfect doesn't mean Dean is attracted to him. Dean only likes girls. Dean is straight.

Dean likes to think in the third person.

____

Classes were average for both boys. Dean hardly paid any mind to the lessons while Sam went the extra mile to take neat, legible notes and participate in class as much as possible. Everytime Dean and Sam would come to this school, teachers would be both annoyed and extatic to have them back because Dean was a bother but Sam was a blessing. 

Today, however, Sam felt a little off his game. Maybe it was because of Gabriel. He was so into thinking about Gabe that immediately after fourth period, Sam texted Gabriel and told him where to meet him, Mason and Jace.

Gabriel replied with a winky face.

Sam rushed over to their spot. "Heya—" Mason began to say but Sam was already looking over him to spot Gabriel. Mason rolled his eyes and went back to doodling in his journal. Jace came to their bench next and took a seat next to Mason. 

"Sup," he greeted "what's up with Puppy Eyes?" He nodded his head towards Sam. 

"He's lovesick." Mason grumbled. 

Jace watched Sam look around anxiously. He frowned, "Sammy." Sam didn't answer, so he said it again, louder this time. "Sammy." 

"Don't call me, 'Sammy'." Sam growled. "And what?" 

"You look creepy. You need to chill, or this guy is gonna feel awkward." Jace instructed. 

Sam took a deep breath, nodding in agreement. He sat down opposite his friends. "You're right."

"I'm always right. I'm the strategist of the group, ain't I? I'm the chick magnet." Jace grinned. 

"Is that why Clary isn't talking to you?" Mason snickered, which made Jace elbow him gently on the side. 

"Shut up, asshat. At least I have a girlfriend."

"Had." Sam corrected, poking his own fun at Jace who's face only crunched more into a face of anger. 

"Whatever." Jace scoffed and bit into his fries.

"Ooh, tension." Gabriel slid onto the seat next to Sam, Sam stiffened. "What's the tea?"

"Jace is having girl troubles." Mason answered, noticing that Sam was far too nervous to speak. 

"She's upset because I called her friend Simon a blood sucker, but it ain't my fault he hangs our with Rafael. Who, by the way, is a weird vampire dude." Jace's eyes raised when he told this to Gabriel who was sucking a lollipop. 

"Allegedly." Sam finally said.

"Allegedly." Mason and Jace repeated. 

"So, you made fun of her best friend and now she's giving you the silent treatment?" Gabriel snorted. "I think there's more to the story." 

Jace sighed. "Well, if there is, I don't know it. Or I missed it, 'cause I can't think of much else." 

"Ooh, is your brother dating Magnus?" Sam perked up. "Last I was here they were acting real sweet on each other."

"Why the fuck are you talking like that. You sound like some Southern cowboy who got lost in the woods." Jace snickered.

"Sorry, my brother watches a lot of westerns so I guess it got stuck in my head." 

Gabriel turned to face Sam. "You've got a brother? Is he hot? I have one too, we should totally double date." 

Sam blushed. "My brother doesn't swing that way, I think." 

"Too bad." Gabe pouted. 

"As for Alec," Jace continued. "He and Magnus are dating. I found a condom in his room so I'm pretty sure they've sealed the deal." 

"Cute." Sam smiled. "I hope they do good." 

"Me too." Jace laughed. 

Sam glanced over at Gabriel. "Oh yeah, Gabe, do you need any help catching up with classes? I can totally help you after school." 

"You just got here too." Mason reminded Sam. 

"Yeah, and I already caught up. Bill did a run through with me." 

"You were talking to Bill? Which one? Big Bill or Cipher?" Mason asked grimly. 

"Yeah, Cipher, why?" 

"I don't like him anymore."

"What? Why?" 

"Just, don't." Mason shrugged and Jace sighed. 

"So much fucking drama." Jace huffed. 

Gabriel laughed. "Um, yeah I'd love to catch up with you Sammich. Write me down your address and I'll head over there."

"My brother and I can give you a ride. He has his own car." Sam offered.

Gabriel smiled. "Sure, but can Cassy come too?" 

"Cassy?" 

"My brother." 

"Sure." Sam smiled.

"So," Mason interjected. "Your dad dumped you guys here again? What for this time?" 

"Job up in Connecticut. He should be back soon." Sam shrugged. "I don't mind, I like seeing you guys." 

Mason and Jace cooed teasingly. "He loves us!" Jace held his hands together and blew smooches at Sam jokingly. Mason laughed, even leaving his book closed on the table. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up, assholes. Nevermind then." Sam directed his attention to Gabriel. "What about you? What brings you here?" 

Gabriel shrugged. "Cas and i used to live in Los Angeles, California. We got tired of the scenery and took a trip here. Our folks love this town so we did a.. Brother's Road Trip." 

"Just you and Cas?" Jace questioned. 

"Just me and Cas." Gabriel confirmed. 

__________

After school, Sam waited for Gabriel outside the school. He was so focused on spotting Gabriel, he didn't notice Dean waving his hands right in front of him. 

"Earth to Sammy. Earth to Sammy!" Dean nearly yelled. Sam blinked and turned his attention to Dean.

"We need to give my new friends a ride." Sam said quickly.

"Oh my day was great, Sam. How 'bout yours?" Dean gently smacked Sam's shoulder. 

"Sorry. How was your day Dean?" 

"Shit." 

"Right. Look, I met this dude and he's new too so I'm gonna help him out but his brother is coming along too. Can you give us a ride?" 

Dean thought about it. Maybe this new friend of Sam's is New Kid. "Why not."

Sam lit up when he saw Gabriel walking toward them with a shorter, raven haired guy next to him. Gabriel waved. "Heya Sammich!" 

"'Sammich'?" Dean snorted and Sam hit him with his elbow. 

"Hi Gabe! Is that Cas?"

Dean blinked slowly. Oh god. That's New Kid. Cas? Was that his name?

They got closer and Cas stuck his hand out to shake Sam and Dean's. "I'm Castiel." Sam shook Castiel's hand followed shortly by Dean. 

"I'm Dean." Dean said mindlessly. "This is my little brother Sammy."

Castiel smiled. "I know. Gabriel filled me in on the Sam part. You described him to the T, Gabriel."

"As always." Gabriel grinned. 

"Well, hop in." Dean led them to his car. He was surprised to see Sam get in the back with Gabriel. Dean shrugged and held the passenger door open for Cas. 

"Thank you." Cas said with a gorgeous smile. 

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Dean said it before he thought about it and when he heard Castiel's giggle Dean blushed like he never had before. "I uh..."

"It's fine. It's cute." Castiel sat down and smiled up at Dean who shut the door sheepishly before walking around the car to get into the driver's seat. 

___

The ride was talkative. At least on Gabe and Sam's part who were chatting about the different classes they had. Castiel had his focus on the scenery outside the window and Dean did his best not to think about getting a blow job from this guy. He would have to focus on the road, which would be difficult with Cas bobbing his head up and down like a co— What the actual fuck, Dean. You barely met him. 

"So," Dean cleared his throat making Sam and Gabe stop talking. "You from out of town?" 

"They're from California." Sam answered. "Gabe filled me in." 

"Yeah, we're just stopping by. We've never really traveled and we wanted to see why our parents talked so good about this place." Gabriel added. 

"It's a beautiful town." Castiel finished. 

Dean smiled. "It is. You guys hungry? I can make some burgers while you do homework stuff." Dean said as he pulled into the driveway of Bobby's place.

"I love burgers!" Castiel almost moaned and Dean shifted in his seat. 

"Perfect." Dean grinned and they all got out the car to go inside.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk inside and Castiel is overwhelmed by a new smell. It smelled comforting, almost smooth and somewhere between sweet and sour. It smelt of home. Or at least, what Castiel would believe to be home. As a human, he began to experience new things. Gabriel is always more enthralled with human cultures than Castiel, but Cas cannot deny that humanity is beautiful. 

When Ishim sent them off on this mission, he extracted enough of their grace to leave them almost human. Mostly human, but he left enough to let them recover their powers perfectly when they got it back. 

Immediately, Sam and Gabriel got themselves comfortable on the couch near the coffee table. Castiel noticed the house needed some tidying but it wasn't too messy. The clutter gave it character. 

Cas watched Dean roll his eyes at the sight of Sam and Gabriel sitting so closely, doing anything but taking out homework. 

"C'mon Cas," Dean ordered gently "let's make some burgers." 

The nickname escaped Dean's lips so easily, as if they knew each other for years. Castiel felt his eyes follow Dean's, locking with the green orbs. Dean had been about to turn to walk to the kitchen, but now they've enslaved themselves to whatever this is. Staring at each other's eyes and letting time pass because what else mattered?

"I don't know how to make burgers." Castiel finally said in a hushed tone. Almost gasping for air when he said it. Had he been holding his breath? 

Dean blinked quickly and cleared his throat. "I'll, uh... I'll teach ya. It's easy." 

And just like that, they walked towards the kitchen and got to cooking. 

\------------------

Gabriel let his lollipop trail lazily along his lips, saliva glossing its red color. 

"It was so cool to see, ya know? My family, we travel a lot, and places like that? Like the Grand Canyon? Most people live their entire lives without seeing it. Without seeing anything beyond their city, I mean, how could they do that?" Sam was on a rant. Gabriel noticed Samuel liked to talk, he liked to express his ideas. 

Gabriel only liked him more for it. 

"Have you ever considered that they're not allowed to?" Gabriel interrupted thinking about Heaven. He watched as Sam's eyes darted a bit, staring at Gabriel's eyes and lips. 

"Well, yeah, I guess. But why should that matter? If you want something, take it." Sam flashed Gabriel a charming smirk. 

Gabriel grinned and placed his hand on Sam's thigh. "Good advice." 

Sam licked his lips and Gabriel noticed that Sam's chest was heaving a bit. Then, Sam's eyed widened. "Is something burning?" 

__________

"No," Dean laughed. "Cas you've gotta flip 'em." 

Castiel frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, titling his head to the right just a bit. Dean couldn't think of much else besides: cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute. 

"How do I know when to flip?" Cas looked up at Dean. Dean got closer and grabbed the tongs. 

"Trust your gut." On the separate pan where Dean was making his own backup burgers in case Cas' went bad, Dean flipped the patty and Cas saw the salivating color of the meat. It smelled delicious. 

Sam and Gabriel walked into the kitchen. "Bro, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, Cas burnt some patties but we'll survive." Dean chuckled and watched Cas' cheeks tint pink. Dean's thoughts wandered. Oh how he'd love to see that blush while he tasted some meaty parts of Cas—

"Oh, well okay." Sam shifted awkwardly. Dean noticed Gabriel was standing a bit too close to Sam. 

Dean narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, the back door swung open. 

"What's burning? Sam, you better not have put the poptarts in the microwave with the wrapper on again!" Bobby yelled, stomping into the kitchen. 

Gabriel snorted before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "You did what?" 

Sam blushed and turned to face Bobby. "I was 10.." 

"And now you're a high schooler, don't make you much smarter." Bobby stood still and hooked his thumb into his jean pockets. "We've got company?" 

"Yeah, um." Dean lowered the heat of the stove and motioned to Cas and Gabe. "This is Castiel and Gabriel Novak." 

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Novak?" 

"Yes." Gabriel said sternly. "Know it?" 

"No, but.. son, you look familiar." Bobby stepped closer. 

"Yeah, well, lots of people say I look like some thing called a: Richard." Gabriel chuckled. "Unless you've ever been to L.A.?" 

Bobby shrugged. "'Guess not." 

Sam cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Well, anyway, Bobby, I was hoping.."

"Spit it out, kid." 

"Well, Gabe, you said it's just you and Cas at your place right?"

"Right.." Gabriel raised a brow. "Why?"

"What if Gabe and Cas stay over? That way I can catch them up with the classes and we can give them a mind tour of the town?" Sam looked at Bobby with his puppy eyes. "Please?" 

Bobby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I s'pose it's alright. But I ain't got no other rooms besides the ones you two are using so you'll have to share." 

"That's perfect!" Sam grinned before rubbing the back of his neck when Dean raised a brow at his enthusiasm. "Thanks Bobby." He said a bit quieter. 

"Right." Bobby sighed. "Is dinner ready?" 

__________________

After dinner, Bobby noticed Sam and Gabriel rush to Sam's room a bit too quickly. Bobby shook his head but smiled, the kid is growing up. He also noticed that Dean stayed with Castiel, they were sitting on the couch and Dean was teaching Cas to play poker. 

"Can't believe you don't know how," Dean had said shaking his head and fighting a grin, failing miserably. 

Castiel said nothing, instead he watched and listened to Dean intensely. Bobby made a mental, self bet that Castiel would learn how to play by the end of the night.

Bobby was interrupted by a ring of his phone, his main phone. He looked at the caller ID: JOHN

_______________

Sam hurried a giggling Gabriel into his room. Gabriel looked around, almost in awe. He looked at the various posters of Stanford, Harry Potter, Led Zepplin, and — is that Celine Dion? 

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and Gabriel grinned. Gabriel shut the door quietly and leaned back against the wood. "Samuel." Gabriel said in a husky voice that sent shivers down Sam's spine. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"What do you want, honey?" Gabriel locked the door and approached Sam. Sam gulped and trained his eyes on Gabriel. 

"I um.. I don't know." 

"Then why did you bring me into your room?" Gabriel stopped walking. 

"I-I assumed you'd stay in my room." Sam let his eyes wander down to Gabriel's lips. 

"And what do you want to do? now that we're alone in your room?" Gabriel's words were smooth, like candy. 

Sam's breath hitched. "Maybe..maybe kiss?" 

"You want to kiss me?" Gabriel smirked and sat next to sam in one swift movement. 

"Yes." Sam said, more confident now. 

"Well," Gabriel's looked Sam up and down. "Who's stopping you?" 

At that, Sam reached his hand up to caress Gabe's cheek. He leaned forward and their lips brushed lightly. Sam smiled at the feeling, it felt ticklish. Gabe inched forward and Sam felt a hand on his thigh. Sam parted his lips slightly and captured Gabe's lips in a kiss. 

Sam had only ever kissed one person before, a girl named Kira. He was in the seventh grade and she had the prettiest blue eyes. Her lips were always glossy and she had told him she was crushing on him. Sam took the opportunity like Dean had told him, to kiss her. For the few weeks Sam was at that school, they did a lot of kissing. However, Sam never knew if he was good at it because it had been a first kiss for both of them. They had no experience or comparisons. 

Sam began to wonder if this is Gabe's first kiss? It couldn't be, he does it so wonderfully. He wondered if Gabe was enjoying this..maybe Sam is bad at kissing? 

"Stop thinking." Gabriel said in a hushed, hurried, and almost deperate tone. Sam was about to apologize when Gabriel grabbed Sam's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. Gabriel situated himself on Sam's lap and held onto Sam's broad shoulders. Gabriel moved back into their kiss, this time he sucked at Sam's bottom lip and tugged at the flesh playfully. 

Sam felt the blood in his head rush down south. "Gabe-" Sam was able to gasp. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"I want you to suck me off." Sam grunted. Thrusting his hips upward. Sam waited for a second before realizing what he just said. His eyes shot open. "Oh my god, wait hold on I—"

"Hey." Gabriel grinded down on Sam and smirked. "If you want it, take it." 

Sam's eyes glazed over and he pulled Gabriel back down for a kiss. Gabriel arched his back, Sam's hands wandered down Gabe's back. He lifted Gabriel's shirt tentatively. Gabriel huffed and sat up. "What?" Sam gasped. 

"You're too shy." Gabe smiled, then grinned. "I'm gonna train that the fuck out of you." Gabrieled tugged off his shirt and unbuckled his belt and pants. "Get undressed." He ordered. 

Sam nodded and tugged off his shirt. Gabriel was in his boxers when he helped Sam with his pants. "Sorry." Sam whispered. 

"No," Gabriel nipped Sam's neck. "Here," Gabriel guided Sam's large hand to Gabe's ass. "I'm yours, Samuel. You don't have to be sorry." 

Sam grinned and groped at the flesh of Gabriel's ass. "Well, then." Sam flipped them over and sat between Gabe's legs. "Let me make you feel good." 

"Finally," Gabriel snorted. 

"Shut up." Sam giggled and captured Gabe's lips for a kiss. It was rough and sloppy, but Sam felt it all going straight down to his already throbbing cock. Gabe moaned and that made Sam hurry to slip his boxers off. 

"Sam," Gabe held his shoulders. "I need to be on top of you or kneeling to do this. Unless...you want to do something more...penetrating?" 

Sam's eyes widened. "Uh, no." 

"Oh, okay." Gabriel shifted awkwardly. 

"It's—its not that I don't want to!" Sam defended. "I just..maybe next time?" 

"There's a next time?" Gabriel asked hopefully. 

"I mean..if you want.." 

Gabriel flipped them over and bit Sam's shoulder. Sam threw his head back as Gabriel sucked and licked at the pale skin. "Yes," Gabriel repeated over and over as he kissed down Sam's chest and to his waist.

Gabriel licked the tip of Sam's cock. Sam shuddered in pleasure. He licked slowly before taking in as much of Sam's girth as he could. He nearly gagged but he took a deep breath, flattened his tongue, and hollowed his cheeks. Gabriel was content when he heard Sam's long moan. Ganriel bobbed his head up and down. He grasped the length of Sam he couldn't reach. He pulled away for air. 

"So good," Sam panted. 

"You're so good," Gabriel licked at the precum coming out of Sam's slit. "So big for me," Gabriel went back down and bobbed his head faster. He felt Sam's hips stutter and lightly thrust upward. 

Sam reached down and tugged at Gabriel's hair. "Ah— Gabe I'm gonna!" 

Gabriel hummed and Sam released into Gabriel's hot mouth. Gabriel made a show to swallow and lap at the remaining beads of cum on Sam's cock. Making Sam's length twitch in interest once again. Gabriel giggled and crawled back up to Sam. "Good?" 

"Amazing...but you—?" 

"I'm good." Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek. "It kind of took care of itself." Sam looked down to see Gabriel had stained his boxers with cum. 

"Fuck..you came untouched.. that's so fucking hot."

The two of the relaxed on the bed, letting each other catch their breaths. Enjoying the afterglow. 

"I really want to do that again." Gabriel admitted into Sam's shoulder. "I know we went a bit rushed into this.. but I really like you." 

Sam looked down and met Gabriel's eyes. "I really like you too, there's just...something about you that makes me feel so connected with you." 

Gabriel smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek.

_________________


End file.
